Red
"What's Red and yellow and metal all over?" Red is an Abra with a psychic bond to a Honedge that is now apart of his body. Appearance An Abra with a Honedge wrapped onto his back. He stands up all the time, and the Honedge can slide down into his hands to be used as a sword. Plus, the Honedge has no sheath. ...Oh, and if you can get him to open his eyes, you'll see pure white. Personality The kind of Pokemon person to throw a Pokeball at a human, just to see if it would work. He can be serious and use overpowered abilities powers to decimate you, but otherwise likes being around people. Backstory He haaaS NO TRAINER But he does have a backstory. --- An Abra was about to evolve. But he didn't want to. He wanted to stay the same, but his trainer wouldn't let him stay an Abra. He was being forced to evolve. But then he found a battered sword. He picked it up, and the blue cloth on it wrapped around his arm, sucking the evolution out of him. - Red woke up, confused. He had the memories of two entities. One, an Abra, being forced to evolve. Two, a Honedge, cast out by it's trainer for being weak. He realized, as a superior entity above the two, he could rise and become more powerful. ...And find rare candies. --- Relations NobODY YET. Abilities He has no moveset, because in the backstory, that kinda got screwed up. So now he has... Abilities! Yay. Sword Beam: He can shoot a burst of energy out of his sword. But he can't use it too much, or he'll have to rest. Dash Teleport: '''He can move really fast in a small radius, making it look like he's teleporting. This is useful for blocking things, as he ready the sword and deflect almost instantly. If he's moving himself entirely to a new location, then a red target will appear on the ground and it will take 1 second and emit a sound effect. '''Eye See You...: '''He can't see most of the time due to his eyes being closed because he doesn't want to freak anybody out, so he sees through the eye in the sword most of the time. '''Negative Zone: He stabs his sword into the ground and kneels. A bubble expands, and if you're inside it when it pops, a number of things can happen. Current Info Roleplays I really do not feel like editing the page every time he comes into a roleplay. Deaths 0, so far. Kills 0, so far. Trivia * If you throw a Pokeball at him, and he doesn't deflect or dodge, and you manage to catch him, you'll either have an Abra with Teleport, or a Honedge with Teleport(Somehow.) Neither of them are useful at all. * The big question is, how does he see behind him with his eyes closed? I mean, Honedges only have one eye facing forward... Gallery D: not yet.